FlameTail's Story
by worldwidefangirl
Summary: When FlamePaw finds herself being bullied so much, she gets a new bruise or scar every day, she makes the decision to run away from her whole life in River Clan. Why was she bullied? What will she do once she's done running? read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

My name is FlameTail, and this is my story.

I was born into a perfectly normal River Clan family. A mother, a proud deputy for a father, an older sister, and a younger brother. Believe it or not, my siblings and I got along greatly and never got into fights. Although, every once in a while, we would argue. Since it was normally a stupid topic, you would expect it to be a mild argument, right? Sometimes.

"HEY! What are you doing with that?! THAT'S MINE!" My sister, RedPaw, had caught my brother, GrayKit and I playing on her moss bed, in which we stole from the apprentice's den. Around this time, I was 5 moons old, and ready to become an apprentice.

"WELL?!" Well, RedPaw was officially pissed. I looked down at my paws, but instead of my nice, clean paws, I saw moss everywhere. _Crap._ I thought. I didn't know how much damage GrayKit and I had caused to her nest.

There was silence between the three of us. Since I knew my brother wouldn't confess, I decided to, for once, be brave. I sighed and took a deep breath.

My words came out slowly, but they were true. "G-GrayKit and I were…" I swallowed, bracing myself for the worst. "We w-were bored and…" I squeezed my eyes shut. "We were bored and so we took your nest and decided to clean it up but then ended up play-fighting and," I took a loud breath, clearly out of breath from talking so fast. I opened my amber eyes and looked right into my sister's extremely disappointed ones. "I am so, so sorry."

RedPaw seemed surprised at how much information I had told her all at once. But the surprise quickly faded from her eyes and was replaced with a forgiving glint. _Okay, now I'm confused. Is she mad or not?_

"Thank you, FlameKit, for telling me the truth. I respect your bravery. But, you know what you did, correct?" I lightly sighed out of semi-relief. Then, I nodded my head. "D-do you forgive us?" Great StarClan, my sister was moody.

"Yes, I forgive you." She said, smiling. "On one condition. You help make a new nest." She tilted her head upwards slightly. _Oh, great. Now we have to do chores._ I thought, rolling my eyes.

**A/N: Hello Peoplz! :D FlameTail's story chapter friggin one! So, let me clear some things up: Yes, FlameTail IS my OC. Oh God, I can FEEL the hate comments coming. Alright, another thing: This is a Warrior Cats fanfic, and I DON'T OWN THEM. The multiple authors under the pen name of Erin Hunter do. So, guys, please don't sue me. :P another thing: Yes, I am a new profile on this website, but I had one before this one. It got deleted so…yeah. But I DO have experience writing fanfictions. Alright, last thing: Requests are OPEN! Whether it is art, or a fanfic, I'm there! I accept collabs, too. Feel free to ask me any questions about, well, anything! Seeya later! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been exactly one moon since the 'Nest Incident', as GrayKit and I liked to call it. RedPaw was still slightly cross about it, but not as much since we made her a new one. Aside from that, today was the day I was going to be become an apprentice.

"Moooom, stop. I'm fine now!" I complained as my mother, MoonWhisker, groomed my light chestnut pelt. "You need to look well groomed for the ceremony! I thought you would know this by now." She said in-between licks. I started to squirm, attempting to escape from my mother's tight grasp.

"Hey, Stop! I told you to be still!" I wriggled free and stood about 2 tail lengths away from my mother. She sighed, "You're just so difficult." She stood up and walked over to GrayKit to groom him next. There was a look of slight horror on his face as MoonWhisker padded towards him.

Chuckling softly, I moved to the other side of the den and gazed outside. It was now the mid-afternoon. I sighed as I watched the yellowish afternoon light illuminate the pale, dying grass. I thought about my future, and what was to become of it. Who I wanted to be. I was now being fully engulfed in my thoughts.

"Hey, are you ok?" A voice asked, bringing me back to reality. I looked up to see ThornPaw, who was the most attractive cat any of the clan members had seen. ThornPaw was a tall, brown tabby tom. All the apprentice she-cats just died of nosebleeds whenever he just smiled at them. He was normally an extremely extroverted cat, but now, he was talking to…me?

I looked around. "Me? Are you talking to me?" He laughed slightly. "Yeah, who else?" "Oh, I don't know. Someone who's actually _worth_ your time?" I looked off to my left, which ThornPaw noticed. He stepped into my view of the left side of the camp.

"You _are_ worth my time." A light pink dusted my cheeks at our closeness. I took a step backwards and looked into his dusty green eyes.

"How so?" I questioned. He seemed to stumble slightly at this question. He then took a deep breath. "I-"Then he was cut off by my mother with her motherly questions. (Face paw)

"Sweetie, it's time!" _Well that's just lovely._ I thought. "Gimme a sec, Ma!" I yelled across the den. Turning back to ThornPaw, I smiled. "Seeya at the ceremony." He smiled back. "Yeah, Seeya." He then walked away towards the apprentice's den.

_That was weird._ I realized._ Someone I barely even know just comes up to me and-_ I gasped._ Was he? No. It can't be. Nope. Nope. I will not accept this as reality. _I inwardly squealed. Was he flirting with me?!

**Is this the end of the chapter?**

**Nah, just trying to mess with your brains ;P**

I padded towards my mother, saw my brother's noticeably shiny and damp pelt, and fell onto the floor laughing.

"It's not funny!" He huffed. "Uh, yeah it is!" I giggled once my laughing fit was over. "Children, come!" MoonWhisker demanded. "And your brother," She glared at me. "Looks perfect." GrayKit raised his chin defiantly. "Whatever" I muttered. "What was that?" _Oh my starclan, mom, stop. I'm gonna get pissed and be in a bad mood for the rest of the day if you don't stop humiliating me. _"I said, _whatever._" I hissed the last part through gritted teeth.

Great, now my mother was giving me the 'Lighten up, will you?" face. Whatever. I looked forward and saw every cat in River Clan sitting right there. The ceremony was about to begin.

_Welp._ I thought. _I'm screwed._

**(A/N) YUUUSSSS It's finally the ending! Phew, *wipes sweat off forehead* that was a long one! (Stop it you pervs) Anyways guys, it took me so long to finish this, so I hope you enjoyed! ****Even though I really just make these for my own entertainment. ****More is coming up soon, so stay tuned! ****God, what is this, a TV commercial?**** So Seeya later peeps!**


End file.
